


All Mine

by kookieRidingtae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Breastfeeding, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Life, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, One Shot, Pregnant Sex, Top Kim Mingyu, uh kind of...i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae
Summary: Mingyu can't get enough of his pregnant husband.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for the longest time and now it's finally here, excuse meh for any grammars , wrong spelling or any errors it's 5 AM I haven't slept shit and I'm too lazy to read through and fix any mistakes
> 
> Idk if y'all will enjoy it but I like this concept idk if i executed it well tho sjhsjsjdjjd
> 
> warning; i think i described wonwoo's facial expression like 123456789 times lmao

Mingyu knew that he always had a thing for pregnant people, just the thought of roaming his hands all over their smooth and plump skin while having sex made him get so riled up he could cum right on the spot.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, could come to par with having his pregnant little husband walk around their house while looking like the culprit of every wet dream Mingyu has had for the past few years they've been married (and the other years they've been boyfriends slash mated couple).

Wonwoo looked so healthy, so soft, so adorable, so captivating, and just so irresistible. Like a meal made just for Mingyu to devour, to love, and to care for, knocking him up had been the best decision Mingyu has ever done in his entire life, second after courting him and marrying him of course.

Mingyu couldn't wait until their little pup inside Wonwoo's stomach came out, couldn't wait until they'd have a tiny version of themselves running around their house and playing with their puppy and cat. But at the same time, Mingyu wants Wonwoo to stay as he is now, not needing to work because Mingyu works for all three of them, wait for Mingyu in the house until the younger finishes off work and comes home late, have those comfortable and sweet moments where Wonwoo would lay on their bed and Mingyu would be at his side talking with their baby.

He knows that things will change when their pup is born, for the good and bad, but he couldn't be any happier than he is now even if work was tiring and wore him out, coming home to an adorable looking husband waiting for him with the sweetest smile playing on his face was worth all of it and Mingyu wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Sure, Wonwoo's mood swings were annoying and had Mingyu get mad at him at some point but he couldn't be too mad at the love of his life because after ten minutes of silence between them he would miss his husband and apologize with kisses and Wonwoo would cry claiming he hated him for becoming mad at him but Mingyu would take care of him and comply to all his needs.

But it was (one of) all of those things that made Mingyu so in love with Wonwoo being pregnant (of course he was way more in love with his husband than anything but describing the reasons as to why he loves him would take forever, and besides, was it really love if you name all of the things you love about someone? Don't you just- just fall in love, without even knowing what those feelings were or why you would suddenly feel an incredible amount of happiness every time the person you love comes to view, smiles, breathes, eats, and does everything a human does).

"Gyu~"

Mingyu looks to his right and sees his husband walking towards him with a hand resting on the bulge that is his belly and the other hand rubbing at his eye with a pout visible on his pink lips, Mingyu's eyes trail down and he sees that his lover was only in one of Mingyu's oversized shirts and....he didn't know what was under that shirt, the only thing he could see was Wonwoo's slightly chubby thighs covered in the pink and white thigh highs the older liked to wear when at home.

He smiles at the Omega and opens his arms for him to come into Mingyu's embrace, Wonwoo sits on his lap with his back pressed against the younger's chest as said male wraps his arms right under Wonwoo's stomach. They sit like that for a while in silence, Mingyu leans his head against the back of his husband's neck and breathes in his intoxicating scent that has his mind go haywire.

He presses chaste kisses up his neck, placing extra ones on the mating mark that takes place on the spot between his shoulder and neck, and nuzzles into a spot behind his ear where his scent is strongest, "What's wrong, baby? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Wonwoo shakes his head, "Don't want to, wanna be with you."

Mingyu smiles fondly and rubs circles on his hip, "You know I have to be up late and do my work in order to provide us money, while I do that you need to get a lot of rest so you and our baby become healthy, isn't that right beautiful?"

The older nods, the pout still present, he squirms in Mingyu's hold as if he wants to say something but is too shy. Mingyu knows this gesture and frowns.

"What is it, pup? You know you can say anything to me if there is something that's bothering you-"

Wonwoo mumbles, "No- it's just...'m horny."

Mingyu raises an eyebrow to that, not expecting him to say that but not surprised either since the older's hormones were all over the place, Mingyu has found himself waking up in ungodly hours just because his baby was feeling horny, and who was he to deny him of his release?

Mingyu smirks, deciding to tease the little one.

"Hm? What did you say, couldn't hear it so well, would you mind repeating it?"

Wonwoo wriggles on his seat and moves backward until he's sitting directly on top of Mingyu's crotch, he grinds down on it and feels how it starts growing under his butt.

Mingyu hisses, gripping his lover's hips he raises his own and groans when the bulge in his sweatpants gets caught in between Wonwoo's buttcheeks. So, he was not wearing shorts as Mingyu thought he was.

Wonwoo's body, compared to how it was before he got pregnant, was very different, whereas he was skinny back then he was now plump and thick in just the right places Mingyu loves to grip at. His cheeks were full and chubby giving him an (even more) adorable look when smiling, his thighs were soft and plush to the touch (Wonwoo had complained about all his training going to waste when he had first started gaining weight), his arms had also gone from a bit muscular to well not muscular.

Mingyu, of course, loved Wonwoo unconditionally matter how much he weighed or looked but what he had come to love the most about pregnant Wonwoo was how his ass had started to grow, he loved Wonwoo's flat ass from before as well as this sort of fat one but that didn't mean he loved one more than the other. They were both different but were nevertheless cute as always.

"Shit- baby, fuck I'm sorry I won't tease you again. Could you not suffocate my dick with your ass, I feel like I'm about to come."

At that Wonwoo shakes his head repeatedly, "No! Don't, want your knot in me Alpha, please give me your knot, love."

Mingyu cursed under his breath, he gently took hold of Wonwoo and turned him so he was sitting sideways on his lap, leaning down he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that took both of their breaths away.

The younger snaked his arms on the underside of his husband's knees and the other around his back and stood up, surprising the older who yelped in fear and immediately wrapped his own arms around the tallers neck.

"Yah, what are you doing!"

"My queen deserves to get fucked real good somewhere comfortable so we're going to the bed."

Wonwoo blushes and lightly hits him on the chest to which Mingyu only chuckles at. "Whatever, I'm heavy put me down. I can walk on my own-"

"C'mon Won, who do you think I put on these muscles for?"

Wonwoo's face scrunches up in confusion, "Yourself?"

"Well- yes but also for my sweet, little husband so I can carry him without breaking a single sweat so trust me and rely on me yeah? I promise I won't drop you, never."

Wonwoo, with face as red as ever, hides his face in Mingyu's chest and lets the younger move them to the master bedroom where he's placed gently in the center of the bed. His oversized shirt gets pulled up until it's bunched up around his torso, Mingyu licks around the older's neck as well as leaving bite marks behind while his hands are kept busy down there.

Wonwoo raises his hips once Mingyu's fingertips glide over the waistband of his boxers- hold up, Mingyu frowns and feels around the piece of garments Wonwoo was wearing.

Those did not feel like the boxers Mingyu expected to feel, he breaks his gaze from the older's face and what comes into view has his dick in his sweatpants sprout out beads of pre-come that eventually leave a wet patch in the area.

Mingyu groans, he could see the body of Wonwoo's dick pressed up against the baby pink panties while the head peaked up under the waistband with a pool of cum under it. Did Wonwoo just-

He hears the older's ragged breathing and raises an eyebrow at him, Wonwoo avoids his gaze and bites his bottom lip. That was enough of an answer for Mingyu, he grips the waistband and slowly slides the panties down Wonwoo's thigh-high covered legs.

With Wonwoo's lower half now exposed to the hungry gaze belonging to Mingyu the younger throws the panties on the floor and sits on his knees to lean down and nuzzle his head in the private parts of his mate, the scent of Wonwoo's arousal overshadows everything else in the room and has Mingyu feeling drunk on the sweet aroma. 

Delicious looking slick was just _p_ _ouring_ out of Wonwoo's pink puckered hole, his petite little cock was dripping like a faucet and Mingyu felt like a starved man who hasn't eaten in years, ready to dive in for the meal presented in front of him, he quietly whispers under his breath, "Thanks for the meal.."

Wonwoo whines as his back arches off the bed and he leans into the touch of Mingyu's fingers on his bare thigh breath tingling the head of his dripping cock. Mingyu blows hot air on said cock and watches as it twitches and oozes out even more pre-come. The next thing he does is taking the dripping penis inside his mouth, he sucks on it lightly before dropping his head until all of the meat was inside his mouth. 

His ears catch his husband's breath hitch before his whole body shakes uncontrollably and Mingyu feels hot, creamy substance fill his mouth. He doesn't pull away until the older stops shaking and there is no more cum shooting out of Wonwoo's dick, once it stops Mingyu swallows all of it and sits up, he wipes away the leftover cum resting on the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

His eyes flicker down to meet Wonwoo's and feels his heart swell with so much fondness upon seeing how adorable the older looked with soft, chubby cheeks a light shade of pink, and eyes wet with tears.

Jesus Christ, Mingyu loves it, so, so much how sensitive Wonwoo got during the 6 months of his pregnancy, whether it was his emotions or body Wonwoo had gotten so much more sensitive and Mingyu loved how he could make him cum in his pants just from a make-out session.

(Mingyu will forever cherish that memory of that one day.)

He reaches for the nearly empty bottle containing vanilla flavored lube and squeezes a generous amount on his hand, he rubs his hands together to warm the substance before he's circling the older's puckered rim with his forefinger. He knew that Wonwoo's self-produced slick was enough for Mingyu to glide in but he wasn't going to take the risk of accidentally hurting his husband.

Wonwoo whimpers, his eyes already showing sparkly, unshed tears and bottom lip pulled between his front teeth while his cheeks glowed with a soft brush of pink dusted on them and ears red. Mingyu truly felt like the luckiest breathing creature on this planet to be able to call this beautiful little Omega his. Kim Wonwoo, his beloved husband who he has so much love for.

Before entering, he softly blows on it and watches as it clenches around nothing. "Don't tease! Stupid Mingyu..." He looks up from between Wonwoo's thighs and sees the older sporting an adorable pout on his pink lips, and just to make him squirm in the cutest ass way he usually does ~~and not just because he wants to~~ Mingyu decides to be a loving husband, who loves to make his husband feel good, and dips his down and delivers a _hard_ suck on the slick covered hole and gulps down the excessive amount of slick that entered his mouth.

The reaction was expected but it was no way less sexy just because of it because damn did it make Mingyu's dick twitch and produce pre-come like crazy, Wonwoo seemed to have forgotten his voice was as deep as the ocean and let out an ear-piercing scream, his hard cock came for the nth time and made an even more mess as more and more of his cum got spilled over his lower abdomen. He was full-on crying and writhing underneath Mingyu.

Mingyu, temped to do more of the action, chuckles and instead slowly inserts his lubed up finger.

Wonwoo who has now calmed down and expected more teasing from Mingyu was caught off guard when he feels the digit enter him, his back arches and he releases a loud moan that has Mingyu cursing under his breath. The elder's throat will probably hurt tomorrow by the number of times he's been moaning loudly and screaming.

Mingyu brings his free hand down to his own crotch and begins palming his hard cock while his other hand plunges two more fingers inside the older's slick hole. After a while of thrusting his fingers in and out Mingyu pulls them out and replaces them with his mouth.

He sucks hard at first, grunting and humming once the deliciousness that is Wonwoo's juices fills his mouth, and then enters with his tongue, leaning back a bit to spit on the twitching hole Mingyu then feels around the rim with his thumb.

"Nngh! Wai- Gyu, your cock, want your cock so bad please, please, please-"

Mingyu smirks at him, he once again inserts the digit into Wonwoo, "Hm, baby wants my cock? Want me to give it to you?"

Wonwoo nods as he sobs and hiccups and Mingyu was just that close to creaming his pants. "Good boy," he says with a glint in his eyes, "don't worry I'll give it to you. Gonna fuck my baby so good, gonna fill him up with my cum, isn't that right beautiful? Gonna make you full with my pups once you give birth to this little one."

He takes off his pants and shirt, going back to his previous position Mingyu takes hold of his hard member and teases the entrance of Wonwoo's hole with the mushroom head. The color of it was red and angry, ready to get inside the hole presented in front of it.

"Gyu~"

Mingyu chuckles at his husband, he himself didn't have the patience for any teasing so he didn't waste any more time and gently pushes forward, he goes as slowly as he can and feels his breath shorten as his cock gets more and more trapped inside the tight heat.

Once he bottoms out Mingyu exhales, his eyes trail up from where he was buried inside Wonwoo until they stop on the older's chest, there were wet spots on where his nipples would be and Mingyu was this close to cumming when he figures out what it was.

Mingyu had pretended not to notice but he did, he saw how Wonwoo's chest had started to grow, until he now had cute, small, and round breasts on his chest who were constantly leaking out warm, white liquid. Wonwoo had tried to cover up every time he changed shirts because his previous ones had stains but Mingyu could not stop staring and thus found himself jerking off to the image of Wonwoo's small boobs.

On the other times, they had sex Mingyu had stopped himself, although he had to gather a lot of self-control he had managed to stop himself from groping on those soft-looking, pale breasts.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels Wonwoo's walls tighten around him.

"Move..hurry, can't- haah, can't wait anymore!"

Mingyu nods before he pulls his hips back and thrusts forward until he's balls deep in and by the way Wonwoo let out a high pitched moan, he was probably pressing against his prostate. Mingyu grins before doing the action a couple more times, the first two were slow and harder than the first time while the third and fourth were fast before he continued thrusting at a steady pace.

He watches as the older lies underneath him with sweat trickling down his forehead, lips red with saliva running down his chin, and breath coming in short and fast. He lets his hand wander up and down Wonwoo's quivering thighs, before they trail up to his hips, past his torso, takes hold of the shirt bunched up _right_ above his chest, and pushes it up so it's under Wonwoo's chin. Wonwoo drops his head a bit and prevents the fabric from sliding down, aware of his small breasts open and free for Mingyu to feast on he grabs the younger's hand and guides it to one of the globes resting on his chest.

When Mingyu's large hand comes into contact with Wonwoo's boobs a shiver runs down his spine and transcends to his whole body, goosebumps cover his whole body and it shakes just the slightest bit when Mingyu suddenly squeezes the flesh in his hand. Wonwoo whimpers, if he had known it would feel this good to have his husband's massive girth inside him while his breasts would be in the mercy of Mingyu's greedy hands he would have done this a long while ago instead of being insecure about something as natural as breasts.

It was when Mingyu's fingers squeezed the area around his nipple warm milk started to flow out of the pink nub, the two of them share eye contact and Wonwoo with face as red as ever and eyes now closed nods, without seeing he just knew Mingyu was sporting a huge smile. Not even a second passed before he felt his nipple covered by a hot and wet cavern, a tongue rolling the nub around and sharp teeth lightly biting on it.

Mingyu delivers slow but hard thrusts while his mouth was kept busy trying to fit all of Wonwoo's left breast inside his mouth, carefully, of course, he wouldn't want to hurt his husband, admitting defeat after a few more tries Mingyu instead wraps his mouth around the nipple and lightly sucks, almost immediately warm milk drops onto his tongue and Mingyu's brain seemed to stop working because his whole body felt weird and he couldn't stop himself from drinking more of what was meant to be for his unborn pup.

 _Sorry,_ Mingyu thinks finds himself thinking, _un_ _til you're out of that tummy this belongs to me_.

They continue on like that for a while, heavy breathing filled the spacious room, and the sound of Mingyu's hips lightly meeting with the back of Wonwoo's thighs. Mingyu felt his knot begin to form and picked up the pace the slightest bit, the thrusts were just as sensual and hard and made sure the tip of Mingyu's fat cock stabbed into Wonwoo's prostate.

Wonwoo himself had already orgasmed at least two times between the time Mingyu started thrusting into him and when he began sucking on Wonwoo's breast for milk, his red rim stretched around Mingyu's girth had Wonwoo's natural juices flowing out of it despite the tight space and covered Mingyu's cock in thick, white and delicious smelling substance. Judging by the growls Mingyu was releasing Wonwoo knew and felt that his husband was close, feeling the knot growing bigger and bigger he told Mingyu to hurry.

The younger listened and ditched the slow pace he was delivering the thrusts in and instead went for a very much faster one that made closing his mouth just for a second without pleasurable noises falling out of his pink lips an impossible mission for Wonwoo. Mingyu was able to give a few more thrusts after that before his knot transformed into its final form and had them stuck for a few minutes.

In those few minutes, Wonwoo was able to raise his weak arms and wrap them around Mingyu's neck to pull him down so he could drink more of Wonwoo's breast milk.

"Shouldn't I save a bit for our pup?" Wonwoo chuckles and runs his fingers through the younger's hair.

"It's okay silly, there's still like, what, 6 months or so until he or she is born. Until then, you can have all of my milk, you'll also be a big help because it means that there won't be as many shirts that go to waste just because a milk stain got on it and my milk won't go to waste either." 

"Really? Then.....I can play with your two tiny friends, huh? Thank you for the meal, Mr. Kim, I'll make sure to treat them with respect and suck them dry!"

Wonwoo chokes on air, flabbergasted he slaps Mingyu's arm, "What are you saying stupid, they're not _that_ small- wai- don't aaah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell the ending was rushed? Lol Idk what happened, I couldn't come up on how to end it sooo I just let my thumbs take over and apparently that's what they wrote but hey at least it's finished and published shshsjjs
> 
> Thx for reading <3 I have a few more fanfics I'm gonna publish later on in the future so look forward i guess lol
> 
> If you're a slut for Wonwoo just like I am then I'll be happy to tell you that the fics coming are all centered around wonu jskshshhd also I might do a part two of this if y'all want ofc like maybe domestic meanie with their baby or sum shit


End file.
